


Pale Fire

by Softgem



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Softgem
Summary: 几乎只是个脑洞，很短，他们在美国。（LOFTER补档；首次发布时间：2019.6.18）
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Pale Fire

**Author's Note:**

> 牛郎！C/前神父！A  
> 标题和内容毫无关系

去新泽西的路还很长，而且路途并不顺利。他们被挡下来两次，期间克鲁利想要靠身体骗过一个警察。那条子嘲讽地笑了一下，然后一拳打在克鲁利右眼上。“该死的同性恋，”他从鼻孔里说。克鲁利摁住右眼，无可奈何地耸耸肩，迈着他习惯的步子回到车上。

亚茨拉菲尔的目光带着不赞成。“拜托。”他说，“你绝对不是想让我去对付那个人，是吗？”

克鲁利摇摇头，佯作悲伤地说，“他不行。他是个百分之百的基佬，这让他比直男还难搞。好歹直男们都有点好奇心，而他——没有。”

亚茨拉菲尔闭上眼睛，微微地呻吟了一声。“好吧，我去。”

他站起身，整理了一下自己的装束。当他迈着自己所能做到的最坚定的步伐走向那个警察的时候，他能够感受到那人打量的目光已经扫过了他的全身，自然也包括他那套正式到可笑的着装。他冲着那人不安地微笑了一下。

“很高兴认识你，”警察不情愿地伸出手，“牧师？”

亚茨拉菲尔不打算纠正他。他努力露出自己最灿烂的笑容。“是的。因为——某些事，需要赶往新泽西。”他把“某些事”用挥手语焉不详地代替了。“您瞧，”他恳切地说，“这是我借来的车。它是我的兄弟的，你或许认识他？他叫克鲁利·米勒，也是个牧师。”他胡诌道。

“听着，”那个警察说，“我会放行你，但是你或许需要知道——”他冲着身后努努嘴。“你车上的那位搭车客，他可是——有点问题。”

如果让你知道这车也是他的，问题就更大了。“他有什么问题？”亚茨拉菲尔无辜地睁大眼睛。“您知道，我在前一站让他搭的车，您瞧，他正好也是去新泽西。这是上帝的安排，不是吗？”他快活地补充，“帮助那些受难的子民。”

警察发出怀疑的哼声。“或许是吧。我恐怕得提醒你，他是那路你在那边酒吧里能看到的货色。”

他指向的位置是一个同性恋酒吧。亚茨拉菲尔恰如其分地表达了惊讶和将信将疑，并保证会让他坦白一切。于是这事就这么过去了，一同过去的还有他们的车。

* * *

“再多一个人需要我用神职搪塞过去，我会因为负罪感而死的。”

克鲁利从方向盘上方侧视着他。他会吗？在克鲁利眼里他依然是神圣的，哪怕那件神父的服装已经在某几处不太显眼的地方起了污渍。当你做过一日牧师你就终身都是牧师，而亚茨拉菲尔呢，他几乎就是神圣的化名。现在他正保持着纯粹是赌气的沉默。

“不，你不会，先生。”克鲁利嘲弄道，亚茨拉菲尔责难地瞪着他，而他紧抓着方向盘。“无论如何，你离开那里了。可能是永远离开了。这又有什么不好？”

“这是我的工作，老朋友。我属于那个地方，你口中的‘散发难以忍受的神圣气息、总是光线不足、对现代供暖不屑一顾的压抑巨无霸神龛’。我。属于。那里。惊叹号。或许你很难意识到这一点。”他讽刺地补充了一句：“或许你还是别意识到这一点比较好，克鲁利。”

克鲁利他靠边停了车，伸手按住了亚茨拉菲尔的胳膊。

“既然你这么说，”他说，“你还会不会回去？会不会重新做回神父？”

亚茨拉菲尔惊讶地看着他。“当然不会！那是欺骗。”

“所以你跟着我来了，不是吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头。克鲁利笑了，他舒适地靠进座椅，用余光看着他。“那么，你该发挥你的本能。”

“什么？”

“我是指，你依然是神父。”他打了个响指，“对我来说。只要你现在坐在我的车里，你就算是，呃，我的神父。”

亚茨拉菲尔目瞪口呆地盯着他。“是我听错了，克鲁利，还是说你需要一个移动告解室？”

亚茨拉菲尔眨眨眼睛，克鲁利的手顺他的胳膊游移而上。最后，克鲁利的手停在了他的肩膀，然后他吻了他。这个吻持续了相当长的时间，直到克鲁利自己都快喘不上气了。他几乎胜利地笑着说，“我知道你喜欢的，对吗？”

“那个警察让你联想到了什么，对吗？”亚茨拉菲尔反唇相讥，“还是你以为和我亲吻第一次能让我被革出教门，再亲吻一次就可以获得更多？”

克鲁利甚至没有试图回答他。“我总是在想，你穿的这身衣服——我有些时候会想，如果里面什么都没有。我指的是你在做弥撒时的那件，在长罩衫的下面。”

“安东尼·J.克鲁利，”亚茨拉菲尔抬起眉毛。一个无辜的微笑出现在他的脸上。“你必须要告诉我，你是从什么时候开始想到这些的——”

克鲁利不会回答这个问题，实际上，永远不会。

或许等到他们路上的这场欢愉结束之后。（会有一场路上性爱的，不是吗？）克鲁利会告诉亚茨拉菲尔，当他在驾驶座上，而亚茨拉菲尔在他身上的时候，整个夕阳都几乎暗淡了下去。或者可以更提前一些，当亚茨拉菲尔在他生命中认识的唯一一个男妓面前，把那套黑色的神职便装脱下来，仿佛人生中第一次；就是在这个时候，在克鲁利的脑海里，那个在做布道和告解的亚茨拉菲尔，和此刻在他面前褪去服装的亚茨拉菲尔正式汇成了一个。当他日后梦见在教堂里赤身祼体的亚茨拉菲尔向他走来的时候，他会感到——他会感到他获得了救赎。他们还有很多时间。

“那是个忏悔？”现在是亚茨拉菲尔在盯着他看了。

克鲁利不舒服地挪了挪身子。“你必须要承认，”他说，“你的领悟能力仍然有待提高。是的。”

救赎提前来临了。“我赦免你的罪。”在吻他之前，亚茨拉菲尔这样说。

  
fin.


End file.
